Class Of
by oatsandroses
Summary: Stefan and Bonnie reunite one night at a class reunion. STEFONNIE one-shot


**A/N: Hey everyone this is a really quick and short one-shot that I wrote a few months back and I love it so I decided to post. I hope you gain a little smile from it.**

* * *

Bonnie's mouth dropped feeling someone pinch her booty and turned ready to hit whoever it was but couldn't stop her laugh. Stefan laughed too then cowered when she actually hit him. "Stefan!" She hit him again the hugged him. "It's been forever,"

He smiled hugging her back, moving his hand up her back. "I missed you, B."

They pulled away still smiling. "You look great," she trailed her eyes over his face.

"So do you." He watched her a little longer. "So where's your uh all-star husband?"

She chuckled. "I would like to say at home with the kids but that would be a lie. What about you, how many wives did I hear you have?"

"Three. With eight children." They chuckled. "No, none of that for me either."

"Not at all how we planned, huh?"

"No, but maybe it's not such a bad thing."

"Maybe not," she quickly bit her lower lip.

"Hey, why don't we uh walk and talk,"

"Sure. Let me just get my things," she turned back to the table she was at with her friends and avoided all the stares and whispers.

Stefan lifted his hand with his fingers spread and she chuckled some fitting her fingers between his as they walked out of the gym.

"So did you see me walking in or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just pinched a random black girls booty hoping it was me?"

"Ah," he nodded understanding. "No, let's just say I have a good memory."

She raised her eyebrow looking up at him. "Meaning?"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"I do, actually."

He stopped walking and backed her against the lockers. Her mouth dropped slightly looking into his eyes as he stepped closer. "I spent a lot of time with your body, I can pick it out out of a lineup."

"I can say the same about your penis."

He smirked. "My balls have dropped more."

She bit her lower lip unashamed this time. "Kiss me."

He lifted her chin leaning in slowly. Bonnie closed her eyes but opened them with a questionable look hearing laughing roar from back inside the gym. They looked at each other with the same look and Bonnie took his hand leading him back into the gym and saw a movie on the projector. Clips from their senior year in high school played on the projector screen. Bonnie smiled seeing her past self on the screen.

"Bonnie Bennett, star basketball player and part-time cheerleader, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Gosh, hopefully, maybe married or engaged but if not, I just want to be happy."

"So that means with me," Stefan stood beside her and kissed her.

"Alright, guys," the cameraman groaned. "Stefan, star quarterback of Mystic High, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"In a hot tub full of beautiful women."

"Oh really?" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Babe, it was just a joke,"

"Whatever, Stefan," she walked away.

People laughed and Bonnie shook her head looking up at Stefan. "That was so not worth that fight." He sighed.

She chuckled. "I know how to hold a grudge."

"That's for damn sure."

She chuckled and they watched the rest of the movie together.

* * *

Stefan looked up at her as she stood on one of the picnic tables outside, walking along it. Trying to maintain her balance by staying in a single strip of wood. He smiled as she hopped down and sat next to him. Bonnie leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Do I get more?" She smiled and leaned in meeting their lips several times. "I miss these lips," he kissed her once more.

"I'm so glad you pinched my booty." She talked against his lips, straddling his lap.

"Me too." He kissed her once more, holding her close.

"Will this ever go anywhere?"

"I don't know, but I don't mind trying." He watched her face as her hand brushed back his hair. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I've forgiven you already, there's no need to apologize."

"I really haven't forgiven myself."

She smiled. "I still love you."

He closed his eyes meeting their foreheads, holding her hips. "I still love you too."

"Your place or mine?"

He smiled.


End file.
